


Parallel

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prime is dead. In exchange for the lives of the Autobots, Prowl agrees a surrender to Megatron with certain conditions. Some of the Autobots however, have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Параллель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105107) by [Lemuria09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09)



Title: Parallel  
Chapter: 1 of ??  
Author: wicked3659  
Verse: G1 (AU sort of).  
Characters: Sunstreaker, Prowl, Megatron, Soundwave, Ratchet  
Warnings: For overall fic: slavery, non con, humiliation, dub con, manipulation, violence  
This chapter: violence, slavery, non con, humiliation  
Rating: M/NC 17  
Summary: The Prime is dead. In exchange for the lives of the Autobots, Prowl agrees a surrender to Megatron with certain conditions. Some of the Autobots however, have other ideas.

A/N:For the rare pairing challenge 'Different States of Viewing' it will be posted in parts as it's fairly long and not quite finished yet. :3 It was also originally written for a kink meme prompt req. here:http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7891593t7891593 But I don't think it really meets the prompt anymore ^_^;; (I will cross post there once it's complete though).

For confusion prevention: Narrative switches between 1st person and past tense. When in 1st person the narrator is always Sunstreaker.

Non-explicit hints of popular pairings have been cleared with the head mod as they are not central to this story and the plot focuses on the rarer/uncommon pairings.

Currently not beta'd.

****

 

Sharp optics brightened as the greyed out corpse was dropped at his feet. Intakes quickening it was all he could do not to launch himself at the now exceedingly smug Decepticon leader standing before him. Slowly drawing his optics from the deceased mech who had once been his friend, Prowl glared at Megatron defiantly, with just the barest hint of a quiver in his door wings.

“Your Prime is dead.” Came the booming roar across the battlefield.

Autobots currently fighting their enemies slowed and eventually stopped, all optics drawn to where Megatron was standing tall and proud before their SIC. All could see the gun in Prowl’s hand and the large gun of Megatron pointed directly at his helm. The battlefield came to a complete standstill.

“The last Prime has fallen. You have lost.” Megatron smirked, his red optics burning into Prowl. “Surrender now and I shall spare your lives. Defy me and you will watch me kill every single last one of your loyal Autobot army.”

//Prowl… don’t// Ironhide growled softly.

Prowl stiffened. “What are your terms?”

“No terms, just you kneeling at my feet.”

“One condition.” Prowl stated firmly.

Megatron let out a loud raucous laugh. “You are in no position to make demands!”

“Prowl don’t do this! We can fight them!!” Sideswipe shouted, his fists clenching as Megatron armed his weapon currently pointing at Prowl.

Shifting his weapon slightly, Megatron opened fire. Prowl’s helm snapped round in time to see a stricken Sideswipe fall to his knees, energon pouring from his chest. A piteous howl ripped through the air as Sunstreaker raced for his twin.

“Speak quickly, Prowl or the golden one goes next.”

“No! You have our surrender.” Prowl whirled around angrily, his entire frame trembling with pent up rage at the larger mech.

Sunstreaker screamed at the black and white, his dying twin cradled in his arms. “Prowl, don’t you do this!!”

“On one condition!” Prowl raised his voice so everyone could hear, silencing Sunstreaker’s grieving hollers as the other Autobots drew closer.

“Alright.” Megatron drawled. “I’m feeling generous.”

“My life for theirs. You have me, I will kneel… willingly… at your feet only as long as none of them are harmed.” Prowl’s low tenor was unwavering, calm as he laid out his offer.

Megatron’s optics glinted dangerously, greedily. “You would do this?”

“I would.”

Sunstreaker keened as Sideswipe’s spark finally faded and he went cold in his arms. His optics bright with grief stared up at Prowl, meeting the Praxian’s optics as he looked back with sympathy and guilt bleeding from every part of him. Shaking his helm at Prowl the golden twin silently begged Prowl to reconsider, to fight. Better they all die together than live as prisoners.

“Interesting.” Megatron mused. “You have my word, from this day forth as long as they obey and follow my rule, your Autobots will not be harmed.”

Murmurs echoed across the battlefield from Autobot and Decepticon alike. Turning back to Prowl, Megatron pointed a finger at him. “Now you kneel before me take your place at my feet… slave.

Not even twitching as Megatron moved closer, his gun lowering, his optics never leaving the black and white’s face, Prowl silently opened a comm. channel.

//I cannot watch you all die. I failed you, please forgive me.// Sending his message out to the entire Autobot army and avoiding looking at the Autobots watching him; Prowl took a step closer. He tried to ignore the whispers from his comrades stabbing into his spark, filling him with regret as they no doubt waited for him to come up with the next plan to save them.

This was it; this was all he had left. There was only a forty three percent chance Megatron would keep his word, Prowl only hoped - as he sank to his knees before the Decepticon leader, his helm bowed and optics dim - that it was enough.

****

“It’s wrong, watching him degraded like this. That fragger makes a game out of humiliating him this date every Earth year. The day we lost Prime. I dread to think what else he does to him behind closed doors. We still even now, look up to him. He was the immovable one, the stoic one, the one who never smiled, huh well; he has reason not to now.”

Megatron didn’t care who was watching when he laid down the law. It had almost become a tradition, a demonstration of his victory and an effective way to keep the Autobots in their place. Ruby optics drifted down to the black and white mech kneeling at his feet and a smirk spread slowly across his face. Retracting his interface panel, Megatron knew he needn’t say anything; his slave knew what was expected of him and knew better than the other Autobots the consequences for disobedience. It had taken long enough to beat that defiance from the Praxian’s optics, Megatron made sure his dominance was reaffirmed at infrequent intervals, unpredictable, just to make sure the defiance stayed out.

“Others still hold out hope; I still hear them whispering sometimes, that he’ll think of something, that he’ll save us just like he always did. Huh… that day a year ago today, we didn’t just lose Prime and my brother, I think we lost him too. He’s never been the same since Megatron took him. I can’t watch this. It’s wrong and yet I can’t tear my optics away, he never looks at me, doesn’t look at any of us. Megatron has turned him into some kind of drone but then who wouldn’t switch off having to perform like a pleasure bot for that tyrant?”

Megatron smirked as he glanced about the room, there were more Autobots here than usual, that would explain his slave’s reluctance. His patience was thin at the best of times but his slave was stalling. Glaring down at the black and white mech, he gripped the Praxian’s face firmly, lifting it to meet his gaze. The dangerous flare of his ruby optics spoke volumes. He did not like to be kept waiting. His slave’s optics flickered with uncertainty and he gave a minute shake of his helm. Growling Megatron lifted his hand and back handed the Praxian across the face, dropping him to all fours. Taking his seat, his spike standing proud between his legs, he grabbed the black and white and his hand curled about his helm forcing him towards his spike, his audio deaf to the faintest mewl of protest slipping from his slave’s lips. He would pay for his disobedience later, now was all about maintaining control and making sure all who were present, watched.

“I want to rip off his face, Megatron, he’s rarely violent with him in front of us but something is different today, he’s resisting, I can’t help but respect him more for that. He hit him so hard I could feel it stood here in the back; I can feel Soundwave watching me, studying me for my reaction. I’m not giving him the pleasure. I don’t know how he has the strength to pick himself up, I can tell that he’s hurt, even from here I can see the energon on his face. I will him to stay down, silently hope he’ll stay down. He never does. Sometimes I think I see a glimmer of that pride, that damned stuck up aft that was always one step ahead of me and ‘Sides, whenever Megatron raises his voice at one of us or lashes out I see a spark of something in him but then it’s like Ol’ Megs remembers and checks himself.”

Letting out a low moan as he held his Autobot firmly and pushed him down onto his spike, his warm mouth closing about his length, Megatron purred in satisfaction. It wasn’t even about getting off; it was all about the demonstration of control. Holding Prowl still, Megatron thrust his hips sharply, burying his length over and over into that slick entrance, relishing the feel of his slave’s glossa brushing over the head of his throbbing spike. The pleasurable aspect was simply a bonus and Megatron couldn’t help but enjoy emptying his load into his Praxian’s mouth, hands gripping tighter onto his helm making sure he couldn’t pull away as he listened to him choke on his transfluid, forcing him to swallow every last drop.

“He resists, I can see it in his frame, in those door wings… I doubt anyone else notices them trembling, but I notice, I see every twitch, every quiver. Megatron has never let him see what they do to us. I don’t know if he knows, maybe he does, that would explain the shame I see on his face. It’s the same glazed look I used to see in mechs in the arena, that dead look, a mech who’d already resigned himself to his fate, given his spark to Primus and was already waiting to die. I got hold of a weapon once, it was an accident. It was the only time I ever saw him look at me. He didn’t say anything but his optics said it all, I knew what he wanted me to do… I even pointed it at him, aimed at his chest but… I couldn’t do it. I wonder if he resents me for not ending it.”

Standing and dragging his slave to his feet fingers tightening around the chain linked to a collar about Prowl’s neck, Megatron concealed his components once more. It was all for security. Even now Megatron wasn’t foolish enough to trust the former SIC of the Autobot army and master tactician with any amount of freedom. This had been his condition, something which Megatron reminded him of every day. Nodding to Soundwave and giving up the command deck to him once more, Megatron led his slave out of the room, parading him in front of his fellow Autobots like a prized pet, relishing the looks of horror and disgust on their faces. Touching that even now they still felt sympathy and anger for the one who’d handed all of their lives over to him. Megatron spied the golden twin reaching out to brush his fingers over Prowl’s door wing as he passed. A show of what? Empathy, sympathy? He doubted his defeated slave even registered the contact. Prowl was a broken mech and he belonged to him. 

“Even after all this time, I don’t blame him, none of us do. It won’t always be this way. Some of us have a plan. It won’t be long now. He’s so close, I reach out before I’ve even realised I’m doing it and I touch his door wing, I know he felt it, it twitches, subtle, so very Prowl. He felt me, I know he did. I hope it’s enough to give him strength. Hold on a little while longer Prowl. You gave your life for us that day. We’re coming to take it back.”


	2. Plan

Sunstreaker glared at the Decepticon sullenly. Soundwave wasn’t an awful master – that much Sunstreaker was certain of – but he wasn’t the nicest either. The mech lacked any and all empathy for anyone although, Sunstreaker noted silently to himself, he did care about his cassettes. Whether that was out of convenience or a genuine need for company, Sunstreaker didn’t know but there had been plenty of times when Soundwave’s protective streak had shone through. With regards to himself though, Sunstreaker felt he was more of a fascination, a project for the communications mech. He had noticed a tension between Soundwave and Shockwave whenever they were in the same room and Sunstreaker had been well aware of Shockwave’s interest in obtaining him as his personal slave when the Decepticons had taken control. It had been only Soundwave’s intervention that had preventing the deplorable scientist from getting his hands on him. Sunstreaker supposed he should be grateful but then every year he was forced to watch the debasement of his former superior officer and that was not something he could forgive. 

“Autobot: Idle. Tasks completed?” Soundwave spoke suddenly, breaking Sunstreaker from his own thoughts.

“Done.” He replied tersely. Not shifting from his position, sat in the corner of Soundwave’s office. The office which had once been Prowl’s. If Soundwave took his obtuse attitude to be insubordinate, he did not show it. Sunstreaker remained silent for a long moment, a thought rolling around his processor. Soundwave gave him certain liberties if he’d completed all the tasks required of him during any given day, so far he’d not denied him any activity other than to limit his interaction with the other Autobots.

“I’d like to train.” He stated suddenly. 

Soundwave looked steadily at him, face expressionless beneath that mask and visor. “To what end?” He enquired. 

Sunstreaker gave a small shrug. “Mech needs to be active to keep his frame up to scratch. You wouldn’t want a sub-standard slave would you?” 

Falling quiet, Soundwave watched him, studying him suspiciously; he was not a mech that was easily fooled. 

Sunstreaker just smiled humourlessly and stretched out on the floor. “Wouldn’t want to give Shockwave grounds to have me removed from your custody now would you?” 

Lazerbeak perched on the desk chirped and flapped her wings in agitation at the mention of Shockwave and preened quietly when Soundwave reached out his finger, allowing her to nuzzle him fondly. 

“Shockwave will not touch Autobot.” He stated, more to Lazerbeak than to Sunstreaker, the cassetticon had grown somewhat fond of the golden mech, despite his misgivings towards her. “Autobot shall be allowed to train with other Decepticons.”

“Are you kidding?” Sunstreaker started, glaring at the mech. “Do you realise how many ‘cons would like to get their hands on me and not for a fun time?” 

Soundwave’s visor flickered almost imperceptibly and a soft exhalation escaped his vents. “Approval needed. Autobot to obtain energon from rec. room. Go now.” Activating Sunstreaker’s tracking collar, Soundwave returned to his work. 

Taking the dismissal, Sunstreaker strolled out from the office. He relished these times during the cycle when Soundwave wanted peace and quiet. He was trusted enough not to cause havoc or create trouble, not after he’d discovered just what the collar did when he broke Soundwave’s rules. It was not an experience he wanted to have again. Making his way to the rec. room, Sunstreaker was virtually ignored by passing ‘cons. Most were used to him roaming the corridors and nobody wanted to get on Soundwave’s bad side. The mech may be the silent type but he had methods of instilling discipline that almost made Prowl look like he used to take it easy on them. 

With his thoughts lingering on Prowl, Sunstreaker’s fists clenched unconsciously. Nobody had been allowed to speak with him in over a year; Sunstreaker knew that the others were greatly worried about him. He had to find some way of reaching the mech. 

Diverting to the med bay, Sunstreaker headed for the one mech he knew had the capabilities to help. Why he hadn’t thought of this before was beyond him but then… Sideswipe had always been the processor where he had been the brawn. 

****

“You’re glitching.” 

Sunstreaker resisted the urge to growl at the dismissive reply. He should have known Ratchet would be overly cautious with his safety. “You’re overreacting.”

“You are reckless. You want to join your brother? Fine. Just don’t expect me to condone it.” Ratchet huffed, busying himself about his medbay which doubled as his prison.

Sunstreaker stilled and glowered at the medic, his optics flickering at the mention of his twin. “Out of line.” He stated lowly, catching the medic’s optics and holding them for a moment.

Sighing, Ratchet grunted in apology. He never said the words, there would be too much to apologise for and both of them knew the words weren’t really necessary between them given what they’d all gone through together. Sunstreaker had come to realise over time that he wasn’t the only one grieving, not the only one who had lost somebody. Some had handled it better than others. The others; well Jazz for one had been kept in almost permanent isolation after he’d tried to rescue Prowl, repeatedly. He had been placed under the care of Shockwave; they all knew it had been a punishment from Megatron for almost succeeding in taking his slave away from him. 

Some said the scientist had driven the former saboteur mad, others whispered that being separated from Prowl was what had finally pushed Jazz over the edge. Sunstreaker didn’t conform to either belief, knowing Jazz as he did; he highly suspected the mech was simply biding his time. He had been the only one to even speak to Prowl since their incarceration and something had been said between them and Sunstreaker had a niggling suspicion that whatever Prowl had said, it had a power over Jazz and now the mech was simply waiting for the opportune moment.

“Ratchet, I know you’re worried—“

“—Since when did you give a slag about that?”

“Not the point.” Sunstreaker replied quickly, ignoring the pointed glare. “This is a way to get close to him. You’re not even allowed to see him, who knows if they’re allowing him to upkeep his maintenance.”

“Megatron does it.” 

Sunstreaker faltered at that with a frown. Allowing another mech to carry out your maintenance was a large show of trust, he struggled to believe Prowl would permit anyone to perform such duties. “Prowl wouldn’t—“ He started quietly.

“Prowl… doesn’t get a choice. Megatron requested his specifications and requirements almost a year ago and I haven’t seen Prowl since. I don’t know what his current status is.”

The golden mech didn’t push the issue; he knew how personally Ratchet took the well being of every Autobot. He was always a medic before he was a soldier, this was hard on him, he could tell the mech blamed himself. “I think my plan could get us close to him.” He replied softly, blocking Ratchet’s path. 

“I’ve heard your plan and I repeat my previous statement. You’re glitched.” 

Sunstreaker smirked and folded his arms. “All that means is; I might just be crazy enough to pull it off.”

****

I am surprised by the turn out. I honestly hadn’t thought the Decepticons would be interested in a simple sparring session, but apparently, watching Autobots fight each other, no matter how amicably was viewed as sport in their optics. I spy Megatron sitting beside my so called master. He’s murmuring something in his audio and laughing. I can’t tell exactly from Soundwave’s expressionless face but his optics brighten, if I were to guess I’d say he had just been surprised by whatever it was Megatron just found so amusing. 

They can watch for all I care. This isn’t a fight to the death, just a sparring session, letting those of us who have been cooped up too long a chance to release some pent up frustration and anger. Most of us agreed, well those I could get to. Even Soundwave obliged my request to send an official request to Megatron to allow his…. Slave… take part. I have no way of knowing if it was accepted, I highly suspect not. They wouldn’t even release Jazz from isolation to let him watch. I’m worried for him.

Cliffjumper. I might’ve known he’d be one of the participants. He has a lot of anger for such a small mech. We give each other a nod, there’s not really room to converse, not here, not surrounded by Decepticons. We find our moments when we can. The minibot can keep up with me, I’m impressed and mildly frustrated. Either I’m losing my touch or he’s been training. It gets me wondering who his master is. Some of the ‘cons treat us better than others, some could even be persuaded to support us should we rise up against Megatron. A lot of them are tired of the oppressive rule, tired of being outcasts on this planet with little to no resources. Having to steal, kill the humans for what they have like petty thieves. This isn’t why a lot of them fought but most are too afraid to challenge the status quo. Given what happens to those who incite dissidence, it’s no wonder. The memory of Hook comes vividly to mind.

I register a sharp pain to my plating as Cliffjumper gets in a clean hit, taking advantage of my brief distraction. I have to give him this round. I stay up, ready to face the next opponent. It’s supposedly part of Megatron’s condition for allowing the sparring. I fight every volunteer, ‘con and ‘bot. Ratchet is on standby in case someone decides now’s the time to take a chunk out of me. I am well aware I’m not a favourite amongst many inhabiting the Ark. It’s of no concern. After a brief scan, I’m ready for my next opponent. I wasn’t given the list of those who had shown interest so you can only imagine my surprise when I turn around to face the one mech I had been hoping would show. 

He stands facing me, as proud and deadpan as ever. Optics cold, steady. If he’s been mistreated beyond what I’ve already seen, I can’t see it. For a klik, I doubt his position as Megatron’s slave, could he be a more willing recipient than I’d been led to believe? Shaking the thought from my processor, I step forward. He matches my move and steps onto the mats. 

On the front lines in a war you learn to pick up on subtle signals the enemy might unwittingly give you. Injuries they’re trying to conceal, mental disadvantages. Prowl’s movements are determined, but stiff. My optics focus in on his hand and door wings. A tremor. Neatly concealed but it’s there. Glancing back to Ratchet I can already tell from the look on his face that he’s carried out a passive scan and isn’t happy with Prowl’s condition. If he wouldn’t be shot for his trouble, I get the feeling he would drag Prowl from the mat and straight to medbay. 

Turning back to him I know I can’t afford to hesitate, everyone expects me to hate him for the loss of Sideswipe, lash out, I have to give a good show otherwise Megatron will figure out I’m up to something, Prowl already suspects. He has that look in his optic he always used to get whenever a prank had been pulled but no culprit had been found. It was always us and somehow Prowl always knew. Just couldn’t prove it. He is ready for attack, I know this isn’t going to last long, I only hope it lasts long enough for me to say a few words to him.

As I step in for the strike, a brilliant idea pops in my processor. It’s risky, for both of us, life threatening even. The thrill of finally doing something worthwhile, albeit dangerous makes my sensor net tingle. It’s been a long time. I have no way to warn him though but it’s the only way I can get him alone and I know I have to try.


	3. Developments

“You and your fraggin’ ideas. I should hand you straight over to Shockwave for reformatting for what you did! Do you even realise the danger you’ve put him, all of us in?! Megatron is not a slaggin’ fool, you’ve got to stop thinking you can just outsmart him, he’s been in charge of this army before you were even sparked. Do you have a death wish, is that what this is about? Too fraggin’ eager to join Sideswipe, hm? It’s not you that’ll have to face retribution for this, it’s him! Did you even consider that before you executed your brilliant plan?! Megatron could kill him for this, not you, not me, him!! He’s never going to believe that the former head tactician and second in command of the entire Autobot army didn’t have a hand in all of this! Just what in the name of Primus were you thinking!??”

Sunstreaker had the decency to shrink against the tirade of anger spewing from the medic. It was a wonder to anyone observing how the mech still managed to concentrate on Prowl’s injuries and still deliver a lecture with enough force to make the toughest of mechs feel like a new spark. Glancing across at Soundwave, stood nearby looking disinterested as always, Sunstreaker looked back to Ratchet and at the risk of being impaled with a screwdriver, he took a tentative step forward. “I needed to talk to him.” He murmured apologetically.

“What you need…” Ratchet trailed off as Prowl moaned softly, shifting slightly on the berth in response to his treatment. Shooting a dark look at Sunstreaker, Ratchet relented. “What you need I don’t think even Primus can provide. I just hope you’re right about this theory of yours.” His voice dropped to a low whisper, optics flicking over to Soundwave watching them both, monitoring the situation at the request of Megatron who had been called away at the last moment, preventing him from exacting his brand of punishment upon Soundwave’s slave.

“You’re fraggin’ lucky you’re not dead you know that?” Ratchet added softly.

Sunstreaker nodded, glancing down at Prowl. “He went down faster than I expected. I know Prowl was many things, but… he could fight, Ratchet.” The golden mech spoke uncharacteristically quietly, hushed, despite knowing Soundwave could hear everything they were saying without trying, whispered or not. “What has he done to him?”

Ratchet gave a weak shrug. “Maybe he figured out your plan, maybe he wanted something other than Lord Megatron to talk to.” Glancing at the normally sullen mech, noting the concern in his optics, the medic sighed. “I don’t know, all I do know is, I have to use this time now to do what I can for him.”

“What’s his condition?”

Shaking his helm as he peeled back a section of warped plating from an older injury, Ratchet clicked in disgust. “He’s a fraggin’ mess.”

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to reply when a shadow fell over the berth. Both Autobots looked up at Soundwave who looked impassively down at the prone black and white.

“Megatron: approaching. Sunstreaker, return to quarters.”

“I’m not leaving until I’ve had chance to speak to him, you sa—“

“No agreement was established. If found here, punishment will be swift. Leave now.”

“No.” Sunstreaker growled defiantly.

Soundwave held his slave’s gaze for a few kliks before reaching up to rest a hand on his shoulder, causing the golden mech to start and frown in confusion. “Slave’s presence: not conducive to goals. Megatron’s slave: injured, will recommend he remain here for one solar cycle for observation.”

Optics flickering at the communication officer’s words, Sunstreaker hesitated, glancing between him and the astonished Ratchet.

“Quarters: now.” Soundwave ordered.

Without another word, Sunstreaker exited quickly, not without a last glance back at Ratchet who was currently at a loss for words.

“Why did yo—?“

“Damage to slave: not condoned. Mistreatment of slave: tolerated. Sunstreaker, Soundwave’s to punish, not Megatron’s.” Looking down at the unconscious mech, Soundwave’s visor brightened as he scanned Prowl’s processor. “Decrease sedation level.”

“But Sunstreaker… you said –?”

“Will comply with logical reasoning. Megatron: practical. Unconscious slave: less entertaining, useless. Threat of termination: increased.”

Ratchet could only nod his helm numbly as he obeyed the order, his processor swimming with confusion. “You lied to, Sunstreaker.” He stated quietly, catching Soundwave’s attention. “You implied Prowl would remain here, that he could speak with him” Ratchet continued softly.

“Soundwave: Decepticon.” The blue mech stated simply, holding Ratchet’s gaze coldly.

****

If there’s one thing I’ll say about Soundwave, the mech doesn’t drag things out. I’ve been treated much much worse and I guess this time he really did have a reason for punishing me. Megatron, I hear, was furious with the situation and not even Soundwave managed to escape from his wrath unscathed. It doesn’t matter though. I’ve seen him, I know he’s alive, it’s only made me more determined to reach him, to speak with him. Megatron has underestimated me if he thinks I’ll stay down under the threat of deactivation. We can’t keep living like this and fighting for a chance at a normal life is worth dying for. Prowl would tell me I’m being irrational, overly emotional and to go away until I’ve calmed down.

Not this time. Not anymore.

****

The single red optic glowed brighter as he observed the rerun of the security footage of the sparring match. What had Megatron been thinking when he’d allowed this farce? “Appears the Autobots are rallying. Even Megatron’s slave took part. How interesting.” He mused thoughtfully. Megatron was indeed confident of his position at the moment. The lack of war had made him, made them all, grow complacent. Now was not the time to be taking risks. The slight shifting of metal behind him caught his attention and the scientist glanced over his shoulder.

The Autobot behind him didn’t respond, just glared through cracked, damaged optics, sullen, silent as always. His broken helm, half of which was missing allowing space for the wires protruding from his processor gave the mech a deadened, zombie-like appearance; the sight was undoubtedly horrifying to some. Shockwave, however, felt a small wave of satisfaction when the former saboteur shrank back in his cage slightly upon his approach. Moving the monitor closer so Jazz could see the match unfold, Shockwave registered a minute increase in brightness of Jazz’s optics when Prowl and Sunstreaker fought. The soft sound of a hitched intake did not escape his attention when Prowl took a hard hit from the golden mech and crumpled painfully to the ground without so much as a yelp. The growl however, was somewhat of a surprise. So… there was still life left in the spy, yet.

For Shockwave, who hadn’t been able to elicit a coherent response from the Autobot in over six earth months this was very interesting indeed.

****

Soundwave onlined and immediately knew something was wrong. His visor brightened considerably as he realised he couldn’t feel his limbs and only the tingling sensation of a mag-lock buzzed through his circuits. His visor trained on the golden mech looking a little worse for wear after his earlier punishment and his dread began to rise deep in his spark. “Autobot: explain.”

Sunstreaker gave him a dark smirk and looked back at someone out of Soundwave’s line of sight. “I’m an Autobot now am I?”

“Explain.” Soundwave demanded; his normally smooth vocals tinged with an edge of growing concern.

“You forgot one key tactical fact about me. You know your precious slave? I was the best prankster the Ark had ever seen and only one mech has ever been able to best me.”

Struggling against the powerful restraint to no avail, Soundwave all but glared at the golden mech. “Escape: impossible. Release me.”

Letting out a short laugh, Sunstreaker leaned over his former master and held out his electronic control collar in front of his face. “Who said anything about escaping?”

Soundwave’s visor flickered at the collar, he’d designed it to be impervious, Sunstreaker shouldn’t have been able to free himself from it. “How…?”

Fastening the collar around Soundwave’s neck, Sunstreaker glanced back at the unseen presence standing silently to one side. “I had a little help from my friends.”

Intakes hitching at his predicament, Soundwave attempted to access his comm. and discovered blockers in place throughout his systems. Not just any blockers, rigged blockers, if he attempted to bypass them, his entire sensor net would fry. “Megatron: will discover deception. Slave: termination guaranteed.”

“I don’t think so.” Sunstreaker replied smugly. “Now because you’re so thorough and demanding with your privacy, you know that your quarters are locked to your voice and spark signature only. Not even Megatron can break in here, which is what you wanted wasn’t it?” Not really expecting a response, Sunstreaker continued. “Never mind the fact you’re expected to meet with some contacts you ‘cons have off base, nobody’s going to even know you’re missing for at least six hours. I’m sure they’ll know by that point though and you know what the first thing Megatron is going to do, once he realises it’s me, don’t you?” His fingers idly tapped the collar now secured around Soundwave’s neck.

Either way Soundwave knew he wasn’t getting out of this without some sort of a miracle but… “Cassetticons?”

The smile faded from Sunstreaker’s face and he met Soundwave’s worried gaze with cold optics. “Sunstreaker: Autobot.”

****

“Are you sure about this?” Ratchet asked quietly as they sealed Soundwave’s quarters, careful to stay out of sight of the network of cameras scanning the corridors.

“More than ever.” Gripping Ratchet’s shoulder, Sunstreaker nodded. “You’ve done enough; go back to the medbay, thanks for everything.”

Ratchet shook his helm and shrugged off Sunstreaker’s hand. “If you think I’m walking away now, you’re wrong.”

“They’ll kill you.”

“As a slave, I’m as good as dead anyway.” The medic growled with determination. “Now come on, quit your yapping and let’s get to work, Megatron’s only in his command centre for two more cycles.”

****

I think in his time here, Megatron has neglected one fundamental aspect of our imprisonment in the Ark: this was our home first. Sides’ and I; we had mapped the entire security network, every quick escape route, the timing of every sensor sweep. There was nothing about this ship, our home that we didn’t know about. I still firmly believe that the only mech who might have had the advantage over us, is currently locked away in Shockwave’s lab.

Jazz… he was the only mech not to get caught by Prowl when he’d carried out a prank. Part of me suspects it was something more but neither of them ever gave the game away. Sides’ used to have this knowing smile whenever Jazz got away with another prank, like he knew something. He knew individuals better than I did. They used to call us violent, reckless but Sides’ he was a watcher. He’s the reason we survived the gladiator pits. He watched behaviour, remembered patterns, personalities, if Prowl had known that little bit of info; he would have been recruited to tactical so fast it would have made our heads spin. I asked him once why he never applied, it was a better job, well, back home it was. He always shrugged and said he’d rather lie on his berth at the start of his recharge cycle knowing he’d made a difference. Prowl didn’t know it but he had a lot of respect for what he did. Everyone thought we gave him a hard time because we resented him but it wasn’t like that at all. That was the main reason Sides’ didn’t want anything close to Prowl’s job. Told me once; he couldn’t live with himself if he had to send other mechs and femmes out to die.

I think that’s why Prowl’s surrender surprised all of us and why some of the Autobots hate him for it. He was always the one with the plan, I keep saying it I know but there was always a possibility for success with him. We only realised it too late. His facts and figures weren’t something he used to be negative but a way for him to let us know that anything was possible. Surrendering to Megatron, that was the biggest risk Prowl ever took where he wasn’t guaranteed success.

He had no way of knowing how this would turn out for any of us. None of us did. I think that’s why Ratchet is with me now. He understands better than anyone the risk Prowl took, has seen firsthand the consequences. We all struggle to understand why Megatron agreed though. He could have killed Prowl where he stood and made us all slaves anyway, though a lot more of us wouldn’t be here to talk about it now. Maybe that was the reason, Prowl could predict events based on the facts at hand, it made him creepy to be around sometimes, like he could see the future. Did he predict the outcome of his surrender this far ahead? Could he have known we’d attempt an escape, a rescue, maybe there had to be certain mechs in place, maybe it couldn’t be done if half of us had been killed trying to fight a battle we’d already lost. I’m probably not making sense, not even to myself, tactics aren’t my thing. Action is. I just hope I’m right about him, that he’s as good as we all… hope... he is.


	4. Questions

“You ready, kid?” Ratchet murmured urgently as they approached Optimus’s old quarters.

“Are you?” Sunstreaker replied softly. “Can still turn back you know…”

Resting a hand on the golden mech’s shoulder, Ratchet gave him a wan smile. “Turn back to what? It’s now or never.”

Nodding grimly, Sunstreaker checked the cameras and crept closer. He doubted the style of security on Optimus’s door lock had been changed. Megatron didn’t really have any reason to check over his shoulder. Working quickly, he linked up to the computer panel and searched through the strings of coding to first deactivate the breach alarm and then to get to work on the password. Standing here in the open was risky though. Optimus’s quarters were in a private corridor stemming off from the main corridor, they were clearly visible from passersby if they decided to look into the shadows. Mirage’s cloak or Jazz’s hacking abilities would have been more than useful at this point.

Sunstreaker growled softly as the firewall slammed into him. Thinking about Mirage and Jazz was two trips down memory lane he did not want. Ripping apart the coding, he broke through the barriers with brute force, only partially registering Ratchet’s strong hand holding him up as his processor focused on the task at hand, reducing his control over his motor functions. “I’m alright.” He murmured. “Nearly there.”

“One and a quarter cycles.” Ratchet reminded quietly, he didn’t need to say anymore. They both knew what it meant when the timer reached zero.

The door lock clicked, startling them both and Sunstreaker smirked as he disconnected from the panel. “Still got it.” He muttered.

“Yeah, you’re great, move it.” Ratchet hissed, shoving him inside and following quickly in his wake.

Scanning the dark quarters, Sunstreaker suddenly felt apprehensive. He’d never actually been in Optimus’s quarters and there were no signs of life. “Ratchet…?” He whispered, glancing at the medic who was frowning in concentration.

“He’s here. Signature’s masked.” He pointed to the berth room and Sunstreaker nodded and ventured forward his spark pounding in his chest. It was one thing to see Prowl being humiliated by Megatron, being forced to do his bidding but to remain in his berth room willingly… was something else. Palming the secondary door, Sunstreaker found himself frozen in the doorway, unprepared for the sight that befell his optics as the door slid open with a soft hiss.

Ratchet was in the room in an instant and by Prowl’s side, helping the mech from the restraints holding him against the wall. Sunstreaker could only stare at the black scorch marks scarring Prowl’s chest, the doorwings, his face. He caught sight of Prowl’s interfacing equipment clearly on display, his panel seemingly permanently removed from his frame. Averting his optics respectfully he noticed Prowl’s data ports were also exposed and he was tethered to a generator which hummed busily in the corner. “What is that?”

Ratchet grunted non-committally and set to work removing Prowl from the cables locked into his body.

“Wait…”

Both mechs ceased at the sound of Prowl’s voice, weak, laced with static, like he hadn’t used his vocaliser in a long time.

“Can’t disconnect…” Prowl whispered, his freed hands clutching onto Ratchet. “They’ll know.”

“What is this, Prowl?” Sunstreaker spoke up, meeting the other mech’s dim optics.

“A plan coming to fruition…” He replied softly, not taking his gaze away from Sunstreaker.

“What are you talking about, what plan?” Ratchet frowned.

Prowl pointed to the generator. “Uplink to Teletraan…” Looking back to Sunstreaker he smiled faintly. “I didn’t plan for you…”

Not really understanding what was going on, Sunstreaker moved closer. “Prowl, we don’t have much time, we’ve come to get you out, start making sense.”

“Back up plan in case of defeat. Destroy Teletraan.”

“But Teletraan is fine, Prowl. I converse with him frequently.” Ratchet replied.

Shaking his helm, Prowl grunted as he tried to put more weight on his legs. “Not Teletraan… me.”

****

I can feel Ratchet staring at me. I daren’t look at him, I don’t know how I’ll keep this together if I find out he’s as lost as I am. I ask Prowl what he means. He keeps looking at me, like he’s searching for something, it’s getting a little weird and what did he mean by ‘he didn’t plan for me’? This was all planned? He looks in pain, Ratchet helps him to sit on the edge of the berth, he refuses to let us remove the cables. He’s trying to explain again, I really hope he can make sense in less than half a cycle or the game’s up.

“Teletraan was destroyed, self destructed in the event of Prime’s death. We knew it would happen. It’s happened before. Each time we manage to change something.” Prowl looked up at Sunstreaker and took hold of his hand with both of his. “You are the key. This hasn’t happened before. You died.”

“I didn’t die.” Sunstreaker stated in complete confusion. “Ratchet is his processor scrambled?”

“Can’t be if he’s been running the Ark this long.”

“Wait, how did you fight me if you’re running the Ark with your processor?” Sunstreaker asked, bewildered.

“The Ark can run in Autopilot when non-essential systems aren’t running. Nobody was manning the stations, there is no threat from us anymore, Megatron decided they could afford to have me disconnected for a time. He does it every night anyway…” Prowl trailed off, not needing to continue for the other two mechs to know what his words implied. “They have me as a replacement. They’ll know if you disconnect. You don’t have much time. You need to get to Shockwave’s lab, before Jazz completes his mission.”

“What mission?!” Sunstreaker answered in frustration. “Prowl, you’re not making sense. We’ve got to get you out of here now!” Gesturing to Ratchet to remove the cables, Sunstreaker turned his back on Prowl only for the mech to grab him and roughly pull him down onto the berth. Before Sunstreaker could register what was happening Prowl had released his data cable, primarily used for interfacing and had plugged it into Sunstreaker’s now exposed port.

“GAAH!” Arching up and gripping the mech tightly at the sudden rush of sensation, Sunstreaker glared up at Prowl. “What… the frag?!”

“I’m sorry. You have to know. I’m even more convinced that you can stop this… can save all of us. It was always about you.”

Sunstreaker keened as a myriad of sensations washed over him, his hands clawed at Prowl’s plating, half in shock at the sudden penetration of his systems and half clenching in pleasure as his circuits were flooded with sensory data. Ratchet could only watch helplessly, there was no way he could disconnect the two mechs now without damaging one of them and it would create a feedback that Prowl likely wouldn’t survive.

****

_Sunstreaker online his optics and groaned. The room was painfully bright as he tried to focus. Sitting up he peered into the blinding light as a shadow fell over him. Where in Primus’s name was he? “Prowl…?”_

_“You’re the last person I ever expected here.” Came the soft low timbre of the tactician, devoid of its’ earlier pain._

_Sunstreaker took the offered hand and frowned at Prowl before taking in his surroundings. “Where are we?”_

_“World between worlds.” Prowl responded matter of factly. “If you’re here, then we’re currently connected.”_

_“Connected?” Sunstreaker gave Prowl a sidelong glance. “That’s what you’re calling it now?”_

_Ducking his helm slightly with mild chargrin, Prowl winced. “I apologise for the method in which I brought you here but it was necessary to show you the truth.”_

_Looking properly at Prowl, Sunstreaker started to speak before looking the mech up and down and tilting his helm in confusion. “Prowl… you look… good.”_

_His mouth twitching up at the corner in amusement, Prowl raised an orbital ridge. “Thank you.”_

_“No… I mean… you’re a mess, a klik ago, Megatron has… what the frag is going on?”_

_His smile fading at the mention of Megatron, Prowl’s voice became quiet. “Megatron likes to enforce his control.”_

_Taking hold of Prowl’s arm stopping him from turning away, Sunstreaker stared at him in earnest. “Why did he take you? Why did he accept your proposal, your surrender when he could’ve just killed you and enslaved us anyway?”_

_“Revenge…” Prowl answered softly._

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“I was a high ranking officer in the Autobot army before the war, before Megatron began his quest for power. I served with Prime’s before Optimus. When Optimus received the matrix he was young, naïve and Megatron was charismatic and already powerful. His methods at that time were subversive, subtle. It had been tasked to me by Sentinel that I investigate and when Sentinel was killed because Megatron discovered his plan to tell the council, I had to get Optimus away as fast as possible. They were more than friends at that point, Optimus had been charmed into his berth and trusted him. It took a great deal of evidence and time to persuade him that I wasn’t committing treason. It was only when Megatron shot me in the chest in an attempt to assassinate the new Prime, did he truly believe how corrupted he’d become.”_

_“And he declared war…” Sunstreaker finished softly._

_“Not exactly…but it was the beginning of the end, yes. Megatron vowed to make me pay for his punishments that he received from the council. He was stripped of his title and cast out, tortured, humiliated because I revealed his plans to over throw the council. He accepted my surrender because it was his chance to make me suffer as I made him suffer.” Prowl’s optics dimmed. “He still believes to this day that he and Optimus could have ruled Cybertron together, without the interference and meddling of the council.”_

_“Do you believe him?”_

_“I believe he loved Optimus once and given events up to now, anything is possible. But we shall never know. There is no way of going back that far.”_

_Frowning at the words, Sunstreaker shook his helm. “Prowl, when you said all this has happened before and that you didn’t plan for me. What do you mean?”_

_“On the day of our defeat, Shockwave deployed a weapon. It was meant to be an electro-magnetic field which would have forced us all into stasis. He had devised a shield which would protect those with a Decepticon spark signature but something went wrong. Some variable he hadn’t accounted for and the magnetic field was too powerful, it affected Earth’s natural magnetic forces and the pull on the fabric of space-time as a result of the collision, ripped a hole in time itself. And we’ve been stuck going over and over the same events. Those of us who were close to Decepticons at the time, remembered each time things reverted back.”_

_Staring at Prowl blankly, Sunstreaker vented air loudly. “I’m not meant to understand this, I think.” He muttered sullenly. “Alright so we’re stuck in time, re-living these events over and over. You said you didn’t plan for me?”_

_Prowl shook his helm and began walking, the connection between them allowing Sunstreaker to see his memory of how the surrender had originally played out. “You and Sideswipe were anomalies because of your sparks. In every scenario to this point, you both died. Sideswipe was shot and you either followed soon after or tried to avenge his death in that moment and were shot as well.”_

_“So I’m dead. You never planned for me because I didn’t exist.” Sunstreaker’s plating creased in thought. “So why am I alive now?”_

_Looking up at Sunstreaker, Prowl gave a shake of his helm. “I do not know, but the fact that you are means things are changing. This time we could break the loop.”_

_“What do you need me to do?”_

_The memory changed around them to an image of Jazz creeping through Optimus’s quarters and Sunstreaker knew what was coming next. “His capture…”_

_“Yes.” Prowl stated simply. “He remembers, he tried to rescue me the first time but in subsequent timelines it was to retrieve a code and allow himself to be taken by Shockwave. That is where the device is secured. In the original timeline, Jazz sabotaged his lab and killed us all, that device is highly volatile when activated and it hasn’t been activated since our surrender for that reason.”_

_“And yet… you want to activate this?”_

_“It is the only way to break the loop.”_

_Sunstreaker fell quiet as he watched Jazz struggle with the ‘cons as he was dragged away from Prowl, his face stricken as Prowl was tortured in front of him. “Sideswipe always knew there was something more with you two.” He murmured quietly._

_Throwing him an odd look; Prowl shrugged. “There is nothing between us.”_

_“Maybe not yet…”_

_Frowning as his doorwings twitched at the comment, Prowl changed the subject. “Jazz is to activate the machine when I send the signal.”_

_“I have a question.” Sunstreaker interrupted, quietly noting Prowl’s evasive response to his comment regarding him and Jazz. “If you want to stop all this from happening, like time travel, right? Won’t changing it, create a paradox and destroy the universe or something?”_

_Prowl’s face broke into a smile as he laughed softly. “I am impressed.”_

_“Hey, no need to sound so surprised. How do you think I got away with pranking you all these vorns?”_

_Prowl’s optics glowed as he looked at the golden mech. “I allowed it.” Amused by the dark look over shadowing Sunstreaker’s face, Prowl continued. “You are correct of course, however, I have reason to believe that this loop effect, once broken will continue as it always should have done. It will be a ripple rather than a tear in time. That is where you come in.”_

_“Me?”_

_“You are not supposed to be here. The loop is changing, which means it’s degrading and will either destroy the universe or collapse in on itself. A parallel universe trapped in the fabric of space-time.”_

_Sunstreaker groaned as Prowl turned to face him. “You have that look.”_

_“What look?”_

_“The look you always got when you knew what I was up to but couldn’t prove it luck. Go on, spill it out.”_

_“I am perplexed as to why you think you know me so well.”_

_Sunstreaker smirked. “I don’t think, I know.”_

_Prowl’s optics looked to the ground with a flicker of something Sunstreaker couldn’t quite place. “I got Sideswipe killed, you should hate me.”_

_Moving closer without thinking, Sunstreaker reached out to touch Prowl’s cheek, not realising his hands were shaking as he gently lifted his helm to look at him, thumb smoothing over the curve of his faceplates, tracing the strong line of his jaw, that stern yet surprisingly expressive mouth. This was as close to Prowl as Sunstreaker had ever come, physically and as the sensations of their connection began to increase in intensity, he found himself overcome with a protective urge to never let go. “Times are changing, Prowl. I never blamed you. Time to stop blaming yourself.”_

_Opening his mouth to respond, Prowl found his voice failing him. “We’re… running out of ti—mppff!”_

_Sunstreaker closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against Prowl’s, sealing the kiss as he gripped the mech tighter, pouring many vorns of emotion into it, all the times he buzzed from the thrill of the chase, every time Sideswipe had mentioned Jazz and he’d been overrun with jealousy, the hatred he felt for Megatron. All because he had met his match, his equal and had become infatuated, obsessed almost, with the stoic, hard aft, cold-sparked, brave, noble, tactician._

_Their lips parted slowly as the kiss finally broke. “What… why…?” Prowl murmured quietly, for once at a loss._

_“Might not get another chance.” The golden mech whispered. Straightening feeling the connection reaching its’ peak, Sunstreaker gave Prowl a determined nod. “Alright, tell me what I need to do.”_

_“It’s a one way trip, Sunstreaker.” Prowl replied sadly._

_Sunstreaker gave him his most winning smile. “Never expected for a klik that it wasn’t.”_

_****_


	5. Beginnings

I can hear Ratchet shouting at me as I come to my senses. I turn to look at Prowl, he’s already watching me, his spark is failing. The connection had to have been too much for his systems, he’s been running the Ark for so long. Reaching over I touch his face, he’s nodding at me, Ratchet is trying to save him but we both know this is it. He smiles, it’s over, if Primus has granted us a spark, I’ll see him again. I have to pull Ratchet away, he thinks I’m losing my processor, maybe I am. He says I was only out for a few kliks, felt like a whole lot longer to me. I can’t help but look back at his greying frame as I drag Ratchet out of there. Sideswipe, you better be waiting for him, don’t let him walk that path alone. Been alone too long. I’ll be seeing you both soon. 

We have to run, the lights have already failed. The alarm has sounded. If I’m right, Megatron has already discovered Soundwave’s absence and tried to deactivate me. Probably will have found Soundwave’s body by now too. Our time’s up. Ratchet insists on coming with me, he doesn’t even pretend to understand what’s going on but he’s with me. I’m glad I’m not on my own just yet. 

Shockwave’s lab is Percy’s old lab; it’s not too far from here. We can reach it before Megatron catches us. He’s very likely preoccupied with Soundwave’s untimely demise, he’ll not think to check on his own slave. Arrogant fool. 

Something’s happening, the Ark is shaking. If Prowl’s dead, then Teletraan will be offline, the ‘cons will be completely blind. It’s chaos. It’s exactly the distraction we need. Prowl planned for everything. A loud boom echoes through the ship and a shockwave rips through us, knocking us to the ground. I can’t wait, Prowl told me what I needed to do. Rushing to the lab which is filled with smoke, I run straight into Jazz… well what’s left of him. I have no words to describe what’s going through his processor as he points the weapon at me. Does he even recognise who I am anymore? 

“Stop, Jazz… Prowl sent us!” Ratchet calls out. That gets his attention. 

“You can’t be here. S’gonna blow.” Jazz growls. “Part of the plan.”

“The plan has changed!” I yell at him, shoving past, I have to reach the machine, Prowl said I had to be the closest when it went, that way I’m less likely to die in the explosion. He offered to tell me the probability of my survival, I opted out. I can hear Jazz and Ratchet yelling at me. I scream at them to run. I have no idea what will happen all I can do is hold on. I have to shut my optics as the whole world seems to explode around me. 

I’m pretty sure that’s me I can hear screaming. 

****

“Prime, Megatron is advancing, we should fall back, lure him into the valley.” Prowl hollered above the din of laser fire and shouts of battle erupting around them. 

“Agreed.” Optimus picked off a ‘con rushing towards Bumblebee and Hound. “I’ll be the bait.”

“Sir, it’s too risky!” Prowl protested, only to be silenced by Prime’s hand on his shoulder. “I can’t ask anyone else to do this, Prowl. It has to be me. Get them to safety.”

Pressing his mouth into a grim line, Prowl gave his leader a nod and sent out the communiqué to the entire Autobot army as he climbed higher to gain a sniper’s advantage over the battle.

They were retreating back towards the Ark, they’d fortified the valley, this was the plan all along, they just hadn’t expected the Decepticons to come in so strong, so fast. Prowl had a bad feeling something else was afoot but he couldn’t fight a battle based on hunches. They had no choice but to fall back onto their secondary plan. Fall back and ambush the ‘cons, hopefully injuring enough for them to retreat to fight another day. That was always Megatron’s usual plan.

****

I can see the plan from here and its working. Prowl is covering the Autobots with the help of Bluestreak and Smokescreen. I never realised before that they were all sharp shooters. The plan is working; Megatron is being lured into the valley, too focused on Prime. I have to move quickly, this all seems way too familiar. 

I see Sides’, the sight of him almost makes me stop in my tracks. He’s not my brother though, this isn’t my time. I only have one mission, save Prime. I have to wait for the precise moment. I can hear Prowl shouting out a command, it’s nearly time. I am itching to launch myself into this fight but I can’t, it’ll risk everything we’ve worked for and I’ve no way of knowing if the fluke of me surviving will happen again. I can’t bear the thought of living that way again. This has to work. 

I see him. The warlord himself, arrogant, confident in his victory. Soundwave is a threat, he could blow this whole thing wide open. Figure out it’s a trap. Prowl rushes by me, none of them register me; I doubt in the chaos they even realise I’m not really, me. Finding cover behind some rocks I keep my optics fixed on Prime, Prowl is by his side, Megatron has been warned. The seekers. They can see what’s happening from the air. It all happens in a split second, they’re going to lose. Prime is rushing forward, now I have to move now!

Time literally seems to slow down when you’re in a crisis. It’s how Sides’ and I can do our jet judo, time just seems to slow when we’re in battle, our processors are just wired that way, makes it look easy for us. I hear yelling, I see the shock on Prowl’s face as he calls out my name, this whole thing is almost worth it for that look. It’s funny what you find amusing as you run straight into the jaws of death. 

I barrel into Prime at full speed. Primus but the fragger is big, he doesn’t go down but he stumbles, it’s enough. I hear the shot, I’m dead, I can already feel the plasma burning through my plating, eating at my spark chamber. Prime fires back, hits Megatron squarely in the chest, seems I took him off guard too. The Autobots are advancing, drowning them under a barrage of laser fire. It’s working, Prowl… you did it.

****

“Sunstreaker…?” Prime uttered, gently lowering the mech to the ground, quickly joined by Prowl who was still barking orders to the others. 

“What?” The golden mech shoved his way through the growing crowd only to be stopped by Prowl’s hand resting on his chest. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Don’t think what is a good idea?” Sunstreaker snarled, pushing Prowl out of the way only to stop and stare at the mech who was inexplicably similar to himself. “What the frag is going on…?” He muttered. “It’s a trick, a decoy.”

“He saved Prime’s life.” Prowl responded, glancing towards Sideswipe to pull Sunstreaker away. 

Turning back to his Prime, Prowl knelt beside the stricken mech now in Ratchet’s tender care. Glancing at the medic, Prowl caught the imperceptible shake of his helm. There was nothing he could do. 

“He keeps saying your name. Asking for you.” Prime murmured softly, glancing at his second with the same confusion they all felt.   
Feeling Sunstreaker’s optics burning into his back as he shifted closer, Prowl leant over the unfortunate mech. “Sunstreaker…?” He asked quietly, not quite believing his own optics. 

Smirking, painfully at the Praxian, the golden mech reached up to touch his face. “Lookin’ good, Prowl…”

“…How are you here…?” Prowl replied hesitantly, not quite sure how to respond to the display of affection towards him. 

“Straight to business… I always liked that about you…” Laughing uncomfortably as he felt his spark chamber begin to corrode, Sunstreaker grabbed Prowl’s helm and tugged him closer. “I had a little help…you should know…” he whispered hoarsely, his optics flickering. “Your plan worked. You did it…”

“I did what…?” 

“You saved us…. Saved us all…” Summoning the last of his strength Sunstreaker tugged the stunned Prowl closer to claim a final desperate kiss.

Looking on, Sunstreaker’s optics brightened and his fists clenched as the imposter on the floor kissed the SIC, kissed Prowl. Feeling all optics on him, looking between him and the scene before them, he growled softly. He glanced up, catching the soft glow of Jazz’s visor watching him closely. He couldn’t know. None of them could know. Feeling Sideswipe subtly take hold of his hand, he fought to control his embarrassment and anger. Only Sideswipe knew of his… whatever it was. Unable to bear the focus much longer, Sunstreaker tore himself away and transformed before accelerating at high speed to the Ark.

Breaking the kiss with a soft mewl of surprise, Prowl stared at the mech before him. “…Who are you…?” 

“Here…” Removing his memory chip from his helm, he pressed it into Prowl’s palm with a trembling hand. “Times are changing, Prowl… Never forget…” Taking hold of Prowl’s hand he squeezed it tightly as his frame was wracked with a shudder. “M’glad I got to see you… one last time…”

“… Sunstreaker…?” Prowl whispered, gently squeezing back his hand as the mech fell silent, his optics fading to black as his spark finally gave out. Nodding to Ratchet after a few kliks, he pushed to his feet, and peered at the memory file in his hand. Calling for a retreat back to the Ark, Prime rested a hand on Prowl’s shoulder, receiving a nod in return. 

“You’ll have a full report Pri—“

“—It can wait, Prowl.” Optimus interrupted softly. “It can wait.”

****

Sunstreaker had avoided most of the Ark since the appearance of his doppelganger almost forty eight hours ago. He couldn’t bear to face any of them and he knew he was starting to get on Sideswipe’s nerves but he couldn’t get his processor around what he’d seen. He couldn’t recharge and it was starting to feel like a really bad practical joke. 

His door chime pinged again after he’d ignored it the second and third times. Growling he marched to the door. “Wha…? Prowl…” He stared at the impassive black and white standing before him. Prowl never made house calls. This couldn’t be good.

“May I come in?” The Praxian requested quietly, his usual stern exterior softened somewhat. 

“Do what you like.” Sunstreaker uttered sullenly, backing into the room, to grant Prowl entrance. He was the last mech he wanted to see right now. “What do you want?”

“I’m not entirely certain.” Prowl responded, his brow creased with mild confusion. “I’m not sure I could do a sufficient job explaining.”

“I haven’t got all day.” Sunstreaker growled lowly.

Prowl glanced up at the hostile tone and his doorwings wilted slightly. “Yes, of course. The science is somewhat out of my area of expertise. It appears we were somehow trapped in a temporal loop and there was a tear in space-ti—“

“—Prowl, I swear to Primus if you don’t start making sense, I’m going to shoot you.”

Straightening at the casual threat, Prowl vented a deep sigh. “I came to give you this.” Holding out the memory chip, he waited patiently for Sunstreaker to accept it. When the golden mech stubbornly held his gaze and refused to budge, the black and white left it on the nearby table and headed for the door. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“Who was he?” Sunstreaker called out, fists clenched at his sides. 

Glancing back at the golden mech, Prowl met his gaze. “He was you.” 

Opening the door, Prowl paused looking back at the mech now staring at the memory file. “The others never need to know what is on that memory file. Jazz is organising a formal ceremony for him… I understand if you can’t attend. Prime felt it… necessary to honour him.”

“Why…?” Sunstreaker glared, emotions bubbling violently beneath the surface. 

Prowl smiled faintly, sadly at him, warmth in his optics that Sunstreaker had never seen directed towards him before. “He saved us all. He was a hero.”

Leaving the words in the air, Prowl respectfully left Sunstreaker alone. Hesitantly, Sunstreaker reached for the data file and remotely locked the doors before sitting on his berth, turning the chip over and over in his fingers. With a deep slow intake, his plating parted on his temple, revealing a secondary data port. Offlining his optics, Sunstreaker plugged in the file and inhaled slightly as he began the replay of the memories from the beginning.

_“It’s wrong, watching him degraded like this. That fragger makes a game out of humiliating him this date every Earth year. The day we lost Prime…”_

****


End file.
